I Love you to the moon and back
by dillydill11
Summary: Tori and Beck have perfect lives, perfect careers,perfect kids, but when Tori becomes pregnant, everything changes. This family is ripped apart will it ever make its recovery? ps. the story is better than the summery, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story called **I love you to the moon and back.**

I hope you enjoy!

Dillydill11

Beck and Tori were both incredibly famous. Tori's album was triple platinum and beck has already won 5 oscars by the time he was 25. They got married when Beck was 21 and Tori was 20.

Everything was perfect. Now two years later they have twins named James and Carter.( both boys of course.) They just turned 2 last month.

Perfect marriage

Perfect House

Perfect careers

Perfect kids

Life was just Perfect.

Yesterday at the Grammys Tori won 3 awards.

Perfect.

Tori's best friend Andrè is married to the lovely Jade West, they have 3 boys named Liam,Josh, and Evan.

Perfect.

Robbie and Cat are married of course and they have a little girl named emily.

Perfect

Now lets fast forward to the lovely Oliver family. James and Carter are now 7 years old. They are at a baseball game right now with there best friends. Beck sent them out because Tori said they needed to talk privately.

Becks POV

I noticed Tori hasn't been herself lately. I think she's sick,she keeps trowing up, she went to the doctors yesterday. She said that we have to talk privately, so I sent the boys to a baseball game with there best friends and there parents.

Tori POV

I went to the doctors yesterday and found out i was pregnant again. I don't think he wanted anymore kids, I'm so nervous to tell him.I hope he will love this baby as much as i do already.

Beck: Ok Tor, the boys are out, we can talk now.

Tori: i just don't want you to hate me.

Beck: i could never hate you tor, i love you so much

Tori: ok_ impregnant_

Beck: I can't understand you

Tori: Im Pregnant

Becks POV

She's pregnant, I can't believe she was nervous to tell me. I am so excited. Its been 5 minutes since i spoke just as i was about to say something, she ran into our bedroom took out a suitcase and started bawling.

" Tor it will be great were having another baby! why are you crying?"

" Because you didn't want anymore kids" she said.

" How could you think that, I will love this baby with all my heart, She will be perfect"

" how do you know it's a girl?"

"fathers intuition"

I know this chapter is probably super boring, but i promise this is just a filler chapter for the plot thats coming later!

Hope you enjoy

Review!

Dillydill11


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second chapter for **I love you to the moon and back**!

hope you enjoy

Dillydill11

9 months later,kate was born,she was beautiful and whole family loved her!

The paparazzi went crazy when kate was born so they are still being semi-stalked. Kate was born on april 8th at birth went as planned and Kate is now currently a healthy 2 month old.

She was curious,happy,and whole family adored her, especially James and Carter. They were the perfect brothers, they love her more than anything,and so did tori and beck. This seems like a fantasy to the Oliver family,because the world the family created together is absolutely perfect.

Currently Kate has been puking everywhere and has a high fever. Beckfeels it would be best if Kate just stay home and rest,and Tori thinks that Kate needs to go to the doctor. They were arguing for over 2 hours so James called Aunt Jade and Uncle André,to help them because " Mommy and daddy are screaming at each other,help us".So Jade and Andre got in the car and as soon as they got out they could hear the yelling, thats pretty loud because they were parked down the street. They knocked on the door and Carter opened it." Help us" he said. We all went up the stairs and the yelling got louder. We knocked on Tori and Beck's bedroom, but they probably couldn't hear them knocking because,they were yelling so loud so they just walked in,Since Andre has always been better at handling these situation he started by saying " whats going on?" " kate is sick and i want to take her to the doctor but beck just wants her to stay home".tori exclaims. "fine take her to the doctor".says beck.

"i will" tori shouts picking up kate and running out the bedroom.

**AT THE DOCTOR**

there is nothing to worry about ,Kate just has the common cold,nothing to worry can take her home now." ok" tori says.

**AT HOME**

" FINE BECK,YOU WIN,i will only take the kids to the doctor when it is absolutely necessary,i promise" tori shouted.

thats chapter 2

what do you think will happen?

do you think tori is going to break the promise?

review,tell me what you guys think.

dillydill11


	3. authors note!

Hi,

sadly this is not an update.

i feel like no one is reading! :(

i already have the story plot out so…

please tell me if you want me to continue

i want at least 5 or more people telling me to continue!

i know,that when I'm reading and and author does this i absolutely hate it!

But unfortunately i am becoming one of those writers

sorry!

please review!

Dillydill11


End file.
